


Tumblr Drabble #35

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Kale Sam, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Prompt: kale!sam jerks off while thinking about his estranged brother dean - stargazingbros





	Tumblr Drabble #35

His cock is slick in his hand, sliding easily against his palm with every stroke. Sam has his eyes closed tight, blocking out the truth of his surroundings so he can focus on what he wishes were her.

 _Who_ he wishes were here.

Dean's body was always strong -powerful thighs that flexed so beautifully when he fucked himself on Sam's cock and calloused hands that fit so perfectly around anything from a gun to Sam's wrists - and yet so soft - soft around the middle, soft in his eyes. Sam can still see him, the way he looked that last night together. The night before Sam's law school interview.

Before Dean left forever.

Sam cums with a sob, messy streaks on his fist and stomach. He forces himself to open his eyes, to see the stock flower photos in frames on the hotel wall. To see his own reflection in tbe dark screen of the TV, alone and naked in the big bed.

His phone buzzes and he fumbles for it with his cleaner hand, hope for one thing and knowing it will be something else. Knowing doesn't make it hurt any less when he sees a text from his publicist, not his brother.

Sam could call, he knows. It would be so easy. Dial and wait. But he doesn't know if Dean will pick up, if Dean even has the same number still. Bobby would know, but Sam hasn't spoken to Bobby in months. Besides, according to the news Dean is a felon on tbe run from the law. Sam is a weakness to be exploited. If the cops knew Dean was in contact with Sam, they would take advantage of it in a heartbeat.

Better to keep his distance. Better to let Dean be.


End file.
